metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fear
The Fear appears in the game Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. He was the "Spider Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. He was known for his superhuman speed, strength and agility, as well as his freakish, fearsome appearance. His elbows were double jointed, and he had a long, lizard-like tongue, forked through surgery, that he could use to grasp objects. Capable of dislocating his joints at will, he was able to crawl, flip, and leap with extreme agility in the manner of a spider, as well as, climbing and jumping around in trees with ease. He also used a variety of zip lines to enhance his mobility. As with the other members of the Cobra unit, his codename came from the emotion he conveyed while on the battlefield, the fear that he instilled in others with his freakish appearance and movements. Biography The Fear was armed with two crossbows. The larger of the two was called William Tell, and the smaller was called Little Joe. Some of their bolts were coated with the venom of a number of poisonous animals. He also employed grenade arrows, as well as ones that burst into flames upon impact. Due to his speed and flexibility, he was also extremely formidable at unarmed combat. To inspire fear in his enemies, The Fear used a prototype stealth camouflage, which rendered him virtually invisible by bending light around his body. However, being that his stealth camouflage's technology was "in development" during the events of Operation Snake Eater, it quickly drained his stamina and he would get hungry fairly often. He was also a master at creating boobytraps, and many are set in the area of the jungle where he battled Naked Snake. After ambushing Snake after his meeting with Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, he shot Snake in the leg with a dart that was coated in the venom of the Brazilian Wandering Spider, causing Snake to hallucinate and making the upcoming fight even more of a challenge. However, despite his enormous advantage, he was ultimately defeated by Snake. Upon his defeat, he detonates the Microbomb all of the Cobra Unit members were equipped with, destroying himself in a lethal shower of his remaining crossbow bolts. The Boss then retrieved his crossbows from the forest, bringing them to Colonel Volgin as proof of his defeat. Ocelot used one of them when questioning EVA, but it was dismantled by The Boss. Trivia *An easy stamina kill can be achieved by using rotten or poison food. When The Fear is low on stamina, he will temporarily ignore the battle and search for food. If the player throws rotten or poison food out, The Fear will run towards it and eat it, making him puke a second later causing a good amount of stamina damage; *Another fast way to kill him is by using the fake death pill. After Snake uses it, The Fear will come out of his hiding place and turn his back on him in disappointment, leaving him open for an attack. See Also * Cobra Unit Fear, The Fear, The de:The Fear